The exemplary embodiments of this invention relate generally to energy resource management systems and, more specifically, to the management and control of components in a solar photovoltaic system.
Solar photovoltaic (PV) technology is a fast-growing form of energy generation. Many users have been able to obtain higher returns from solar PV systems via incremental improvements, for example, improvements in solar panel materials or manufacturing processes by which the solar panels are fabricated.
However, solar PV material is only one component in an overall system of generating and using energy. A typical system of generating and using energy based on solar PV technology generally lacks a holistic control system that manages energy generation and consumption in an optimal manner. In particular, systems used to control the generation and use of energy based on solar PV technology generally do not account for environmental factors (such as reduction of solar PV system output due to external temperature or panel soiling), local pricing structures, or additional components that affect energy generation and use (e.g., cooling systems, stationary storage, electric vehicles, and the like).